New Members of The family
by RexyKai
Summary: When 6 mertrolls are found beaten and battered the aquarium staff rush to their aid. Rated T for Karkat's wondrous vocabulary, suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Prologue**

**Kanaya's POV**

You walk into the aquarium for the at 5:30, the only people there being all the mertrolls and

the janitor Karkat Vantas. You expect today to be an average day at the aquarium Eridan

getting stuck in the pipes and Sollux getting him out, Nepeta coming to visit with her sister

Muelin, maybe even Equius breaking through the cement of the tanks again, But later you

would find yourself to be dead wrong.

It was about 8:45 when a call came in at the reception desk, nothing out of the ordinary you

always get calls from there, you answer it like you always do "Hello This Is The Aquarium

Reception Desk, Kanaya Maryam Speaking" you wait a few seconds for a response, "Yes this

is Officer Barclay and we need to know if the aquarium staff has any knowledge of mertroll

healthcare", this response worries you beyond belief and some some of the nearby visitors

and staff notice it, "Why Yes Officer We Do Know A Thing Or Two, But May I Ask Why?",

"Yeah Miss Maryam we have discovered in the possession of a private collector six mertrolls

and from what we can tell he hasn't been treatin them all that great". you stand up suddenly

startle some nearby people. "Give Me The Address And I'll Have A Helicopter And A Few

Trucks There For Transport As Soon As Possible" he gives you the address and you write it

down walking over to the 'Employee ((and Nepeta)) only' area heading straight for Sollux and

Rufioh "We Have An Emergency , Rufioh Go Tell Karkat, Tavros, Latula And Mituna To Get

The Largest Tank Ready For Its New Inhabitants Then Fly Your Helicopter To This Address

With The Big Transport Tank To This Address Sollux Your Gonna Have To Come With Me In

Your Truck"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(' ')(^' '^)(' ')~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Notes

Hello My peoples I am RexyKai and I am writing my first FanFic ever and I'd like to hear your

opinions on what I can do to improve this fic thank you goodbye ~Rexy


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Scary Squids and Injured Threshers**

**Rufioh's POV**

You leave to do what you're told almost as soon as you're told to do it, you stop by the Mitula labs and tell them Kanaya's orders and rush to the Chopper platform quickly getting the biggest transport tank attached to it with a little help from Aradia and Damara. Soon the helicopter is in the air and heading to the coordinates Kanaya gave to you, when you get close to your destination you can see a rather large beach side mansion with a bunch of cop cars out front and a tank filled with water that's tinted in several different colors most noticeably a lavender color.

**Sollux's POV**

You and Kanaya are already there by the time Rufioh arrives your examining the mertrolls in the tank while you wait , ordinarily you and Kanaya would have loaded the trolls into the trucks and start working on the more worse for wear ones but when you tried you were immediately stopped by an angry dark purple blood her blood was darker than ED's but lighter than Gamzee's she looks like many other mertrolls from the waist up, short black hair with two candy corn colored horns both of which stuck out to the side on curving up and the other curving down both having a little branch off straight down or straight up, but from the waist down her skin faded from the gray that all trolls have to her blood color , she has a pair of long undulating fins on her hips as well eight tentacles and two arms so in short she's a squid and a very angry one at that. She appears to be protecting the other five you can't really make out what they look like due to a certain grumpy squid woman but you see several colors, a pale lavender, a deep rust, a shimmering gold, a quick sight of an ocean blue tail and a light aquamarine flipper before Rufioh arrives. The squid troll is quickly tranquilised and put into the tank attached to the helicopter, you get a good look at all their injuries until you see the older of the two males in the group a lavender blood whose unconcious with longish neatly kempt hair and vivid horns that lie against the top of his head in a similar fashion to ED's but much shorter curving up then back down almost like the swells of an ocean he has many fins including his long whip like caudal fin making you believe he is a thresher shark mertroll but the most notable thing about him is the giant bloody gash across one side of his gills and half of his left ear fin missing as well as a large amount of older scars and wounds from previous occasions you immediately set to work on him in the back of a truck as him and the other trolls are transported back to the aquarium.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~('-')(^'-'^)('-')~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Authors Notes**

Hello my lovelies Rexy here and I'd like you all to know I love yo very much bye ~Rexy

Homestuck © Andrew Hussie at MSpaintadventures

Aquariumstuck © Salihombox on Tumblr


End file.
